Happy Endings- HA!
by Aurora10
Summary: Lily is suicidal and everything is going wrong for her. What the hell happened to happy endings???
1. Past Memories

Happy Endings- HA!  
  
Chapter One- Death Approaches  
  
Disclaimer- Anything you recognize belongs to the almighty J.K.Rowling, everything else belongs to Aurora the Futuretell.  
  
A/N: Ta da! A brand new Fic by moi! I'm having a bit of a writer's block with A Bet Too Far, my other l/j Fic (if you haven't read it, please do!) So I decided to let my rabid plot bunny, Orion (thanks tegsy:P) take over me. Please review this, if I do not get any response I won't continue. This chapter is pretty angsty, but dun worry it will end up l/j :P Ok, NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily Evans stood on the roof of the north tower, feeling the wind whip around her, her red hair flying everywhere as tears splashed down her cheeks. It's a full moon tonight Lily noted. Bit cold too, not like that will matter. Soon I will be cold permanently. Cold in the ground where James Potter can't tease me and dump me, where my 'so called' friends won't backstab me, where no one will miss me, now and forever  
  
Tears glistened on her cheeks as the full, blood red moon moved out from behind the clouds. In the distance, Lily heard the cry of a wolf in pain. Poor Remus, he was the only one who actually cared about her James hated her and Sirius didn't care. Peter just went along with whatever was being done at the time. Stupid child, but caring enough when his heart was in it. Lily sighed and sat on the roof for awhile, considering the past few week's events…  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK TO A FEW WEEKS AGO~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was walking around the grounds at Hogwarts with Nikki and Erin (A/N: Erin's name and personality is 'borrowed' from the Obernewtyn Chronicles by Isobelle Carmody) talking about what they wanted to do after graduation. Lily wanted to be an auror, Nikki wanted to be a supermodel and Erin wanted to be a guy magnet. (A/N: *cough*bitches!*cough*) They walked around the lake hoping to spot 'hot guy mermen'. Actually that was just Nikki and Erin. Lily wanted to see the giant squid, which Nikki and Erin thought was horrendous. While walking, Lily spotted her's and her current boyfriend James' tree. She heard noises coming from near the tree, so being the curious girl that Lily was, she went to investigate. Mistake number one. What Lily saw broke her heart. James was kissing Lily's best friend, Nicola Maissin. (A/N: This is for you Rhonda! She tainted him! Mwahahaha!)  
  
"James!!!" Lily shouted, and he pulled away from Nicola hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Lily?" He asked, as cool and calm as ever.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KISSING MY BEST FRIEND!?!?!?" Lily shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. James smirked at her.  
  
"I'm too good for you Lily, so I found someone better. You were too uptight for me. Too restricting. Little Nicola here however is a bad girl, a very bad girl indeed…" James said, without the slightest hint of repentance. Lily ran away crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~BACK TO PRESENT~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily had gone into withdrawal and feel into depression after that. No one noticed, because her friends had all left her, believing James when he said she wasn't good enough. No one even noticed when she left the common room crying loudly. And I bet no one will even read the suicide note I left for each of them… Not that I expect them too… She thought. She had written a suicide note to each of them, explaining her death and that despite what they all did to her, she forgave them. Lily looked at the ground. It was a good 70 feet to the ground. Lily picked the north tower because it was free of the normal snogging couples at the higher astronomy tower. The wind ruffled her robes as she took a deep breath, preparing to jump. Just as she was about to jump, a howl from a werewolf in pain caused her to stumble, and fall into the abyss…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey!! That was my first chapter, did you like? Reviews are very very very greatly appreciated. Flames will be used to cook my little brother's gerbil. (Very long story:P, no I'm not cruel to animals, I have a thing against my lil bro's gerbil) If you want a cameo appearance, I'm going to put two reviewers cameo's in per chapter. I may keep them in for the whole story or it may be just a one-ff thing, it's nothing personal. If you wish to have a cameo appearance please mention these in your review-  
  
The Name of your cameo-  
  
The personality of your cameo-  
  
The looks " " -  
  
The house and year " " -  
  
Any pairings you would really really like to see happen???-  
  
Whether you greatly mind if I kill your cameo off-  
  
  
  
Please tell me in the form of a review. They are greatly appreciated and I'll try to get the new chapter up soon. If you haven't read A Bet Too Far, please read and review it, I'd really really like it if you could.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now!  
  
  
  
TTFN! (or as I like to say it: TTFO! (but only to flamers and evil snobby peoples and those who like nikki Webster)  
  
  
  
Love ye lots,  
  
  
  
~Aurora the Futuretell~  
  
  
  
P.S- If you want to contact me by msn messenger, my addy is- the_mighty_aurora@hotmail.com or if you have AIM, my s/n is- PhoenixSeraphim thanks!- Aurora 


	2. Letters From The Other Side

Happy Endings- HA!  
  
Chapter Two- Letters From The Other Side  
  
Disclaimer- Anything you recognize belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, author of the Harry Potter Series. Anything you don't recognize, such as the plot and other characters, are entirely mine own. There are also a few Cameo appearances in this one, they belong to themselves.  
  
Dedications: This chapter is dedicated to LilyandJames4eva (is that right?) who gave me 4 reviews! FOUR REVIEWS!!!! And to Lethal, whose story absolutely rocks!!!! (yes, I would love to be friends, but my internet is down at the moment. I'll see whether I can email you at school though) Thankyou for all your support!  
  
A/N: Hello again! I can't believe the response to this! OML!!! I only expected reviews from, like, a few friends and maybe one or two people I didn't know, but the response to this has been... WOW! Thankyou guys sooooooo much! Now I feel obligated to update sooner! *sighs* Please dun stop reviewing! I love all of you soooooo much at the moment! I just hope I won't let you down too much…: ( This chapter is just basically mostly Lily's suicide notes, with a little discovery at the end. Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Erin,  
  
I'm still not sure whether you ever cared about me. I mean as a real person, not just as someone affiliated with James Potter. I actually thought you were my friend and liked me as I was, but I guess I was wrong. I do not hate you for this, or despise you. I only feel a slight bit of regret for letting myself trust someone again, as I did to you. You actually meant something to me, Erin, but it's okay, I won't bother you anymore. Tonight I have decided to take my own life. I know you won't try to stop me, and even if you did want to, I would advise you not to. This is for the best. I will always be your friend, even if you are not mine. Friends, always and forever.  
  
-Lily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Nikki,  
  
Out of you, me, Nicola and Erin, I knew you the least. I knew you enough to become close friends, but I don't think I ever knew you as a person, and the same from you to me. I know you avoided me after James broke up with me, and I don't particularly blame you. I just wished I could have been a better friend to you and gotten to know you better before it came to this. Tomorrow I won't be here, and I hope that you will at least notify Dumbledore that I am gone. Goodbye Nikki, we'll always have our friendship, as limited as it was.  
  
-Lily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
I know this is a hard day for you, and I hate to tell you this, but I'm leaving tonight. Permanently. Please do not try to find me, although I will be dead by then. I know it sounds morbid, but it's true. Remus, you mean a lot to me. You were the only person who actually cared about me as a real person, and I am very grateful for that, but one person caring about someone in this world is not enough. Please don't take this too hard, none of this is your fault, nor anyone else's. If I had been a better person, this would not have happened. You mean a lot to me.  
  
-Lily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I know at the moment you probably think I am below you and your attention, but if you will just read this letter I would be very much obliged. I know you only hate me because James does, but that is ok, it will all be over soon. You were always the joker that lightened up my days, pranking the teachers, turning Filch's kitten sparkly red and gold, dying the school owls pink, and I thank you for that. I probably would have done this a lot sooner if it hadn't been for you and your crazy antics. I'm leaving tonight and the only thing I can say, is to thank you for making the time I had with you guys as enjoyable as possible. Keep living life to the fullest.  
  
-Lily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Peter,  
  
To a lot of people who didn't know you well, you were always the tag along, the follower, the one who didn't fit it in, but to me, you were a dear friend. You and I were close when others weren't around, particularly the marauders, and I don't blame you for not sticking up for me around them. I know they mean more to you than I do. You always understood me, even after James broke up with me. Thankyou Peter, you're a true friend.  
  
-Lily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Nicola,  
  
I know you and I haven't been on good terms for the past few weeks, but I want to say I forgive you. I forgive you for cheating with James. I forgive you for leaving me all alone. I forgive you for being so mean to me, and not treating me like a real human being. I want us to be on equal terms, so I do not die angry, and neither do you. We were always close and I want it to stay that way. I am not angry with you anymore, and I hope you are not angry with me. Good luck with James, you deserve him more than I do.  
  
-Lily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear James,  
  
I know you hate me. I do not blame you. I'm obviously not a good enough person for you to be around, and I respect that, please, just read this and I will leave you alone forever. Tonight I'm going to kill myself. It is not because of you so do not feel guilty. I have a lot of issues, which I need to deal with, and this is my way of dealing with them. You meant a lot to me, and so did Nicola, and you make a great couple, just do not break her heart like you did to mine. I hold nothing against you anymore, and I hope that you do the same. James, you will always hold a special place in my heart, and I know that I will never have you as my own, but I hope that you still hold a little of me in your heart also, whether as a friend or more. I do not regret one moment I spent with you, and I hope you did not either. I meant it when I said I loved you James. Treasured Memories,  
  
-Lily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James, Sirius and Peter transformed back into their human selves after leaving the shrieking shack. They walked slowly back up to Hogwarts, tired after the night's events. They stumbled in the darkness, tripping over stones and walking into low branches of trees. A few quiet mutters of swear words came from each of the boys, a usual occurrence whilst walking back up to the castle. The boys thought nothing of it until James fell over something large, and he swore very loudly and violently (A/N: GO US AMANDA!). Sirius helped him up while Peter tried to work out what he tripped over. He pulled a small keychain-flashlight out of his pocket, which created just enough light to provide him with the answer. Peter went pale and stood up straight quickly.  
  
"What did Prongs trip over?" Sirius asked, noticing Peter's rigid stance even in the darkness.  
  
"Not a what. A who" Peter said and leaned down and put his flashlight to the person's face. "It is…or was… Lily Evans"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That wasn't too much of a cliffy was it? I hope it wasn't, b/c I hate them and I dun want to write them b/c I dun like reading them. I know most of you were probably expecting that, so I'm sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations. I'm actually a terrible author, you see. Please review. I'm sorry the cameos weren't in this chapter, my Internet is down and the only way I can submit this is if I do it at school. Anyway, the cameos wouldn't really fit in this chapter. Hopefully I'll submit the next chapter soon, maybe Tuesday or wednesday, but dun get your hopes up, I have lots of assignments and what not. My usual thankyou section will be absent until at least next Thursday, when I get my Internet back. ALLLLLLLLLLL the thankyous will be in the chapter after Thursday. Thankyou all so much for your support. Please continue to review, it makes me want to put the new chapter out faster. The more reviews, the more obligated I am to put it up. Thankyou everyone!!!  
  
BYE-EE!!!!  
  
~Aurora the Futuretell~  
  
Who believes that Usama Bin Laden is a type of pizza, and that her 'yellow' eyes does not mean she is a Marisa. Hmph. 


	3. Many Discoveries

Happy Endings- HA!  
  
Chapter 3- Many Discoveries  
  
Disclaimer- Everything you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling. Anything you don't recognise probably belongs to me. Aurora the Futuretell isn't making any money from this, so don't sue. Additional citations will be added as needed.  
  
Dedications- This chapter is dedicated to three people-  
-Oldthornbecker, who is a fellow author (read his fics) and encouraged me to  
write this chapter.  
- Anon (a.k.a- Rhonda) who threatened me with death if i didn't update.  
- Smoky, who is turning into a real life marauder (mwahahahahaha)  
  
A/N: First off, I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. There are several reasons for this, which explained in detail, would make you worry about my mental health, or as Mr Perry said it- " You could keep a team of counsellors busy, permanently" LOL. Anyway, sorry if I've scared anyone. My deepest apologies. Anyway, i need your feedback desperately. I'm over-the-moon at the reviews, but i really need people to say WHY they like it. I'm seriously considering deleting the story, and it's only thanks to the reviewers and old thornie that i didn't. i'm still considering it. i also apologise about the grammar and spelling in this chapter. i'm typing this in wordpad, and i don't have spellcheck because my microsoft word is down. luddamnit. you'll just have to put up with it. sorry. if anything is unclear, just tell me and i'll try to fix it. please review for me, it's only due to the reviewers and old thornie that i didn't delete this, as i said before. this isn't a threat, just a warning that one of the only reasons i'm writing this is because you reviewers like it (why, i will never know...) the other being i like to write. please review for me. much appreciated,  
  
-Aurora the Futuretell  
  
NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Reason calls i'm never listening...  
...there's always something more distracting'  
  
'Happy Endings'- Something For Kate  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who?" James asked, startled.  
  
"It's Lily Evans, your old girlfriend. You know, the one you dumped for Nicola Maissin after Lily caught you kissing her? The one you dumped only beacuse you couldn't think of an intelligent response, such as "Sirius dared me", which was true? The same Lily Evans you have liked since forever, or at least the start of first year, and it is now the start of sixth?" Peter said, and Sirius snickered at the look on James' face.  
  
"James, close your mouth. You'll catch a cold... and maybe a few flies while you're at it" Sirius said, now laughing as James opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish. After a few minutes, James composed himself, and regained his usual cool, calm facade with the trademark permanent sneer.  
  
"I never cared about-" James started but Sirius cut in.  
  
"Quote: 'That georgous redhead who I can't live without'. Come off it Prongs, we know. You talk in your sleep, and you talk about veeeeeeeery interesting things..."  
  
"I do not care about her!" James said indignantly, and to prove his point he kicked Lily's almost lifeless form in the side. There was a craking sound and then Lily moved. Even in the dim light of the torch, her slight movement was evident. James moved away from her quickly, but Peter and Sirius moved closer and leaned down by her side.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Peter asked, worried. Lily stared past him at a point just to the left of his head, into thin air.  
  
"Lily? Wormtail, keep her conscious, get something strong smelling... um... that bush over there, the flowers smell terrible but they might keep her from fainting. I'll grab some water. James! Get your lazy arse over here and conjure a stretcher or something. Do something useful for Merlin's sake!" Sirius said and ran off somewhere to retrieve water. Lily looked around at the sound of James' name.  
  
"James? Are you there?" Lily asked, her voice very very weak, and her throat filled with blood. James rushed to her side, completely jeopardising everything he said about not liking her.  
  
"Yes Lily, I'm here"  
  
"You should go... Werewolf... Remus... I don't want you to die..." Lily said, her words scratchy and extremely detached. At this point she started crying, her salty tears mixing with the blood on her face. "Please James, don't go... I'm scared... I just want to die..."  
  
"Lily, I won't leave you, I promise" James said and Lily's eyes shut. James thought. Peter returned with leaves in his hands.  
  
"There were no flowers. We must have used them all up making home-made stink bombs" Peter explained. James swore outloud and tried several methods to wake Lily up.  
Sirius returned with the water and splashed it on her face. All it did was succeed to dilute the blood, completely covering her face with it.  
  
"You guys, if we're going to do something, we better do it soon..." Peter said, as the sun had risen. Sirius looked at his wizard watch.   
  
"It's 7am. We have to take her to the hospital wing, this isn't helping her at all" Sirius said and ran off. He returned a moment later with some strong sticks.  
  
"What are those for?" Peter asked as Sirius began to tear the hem off his robes. James began to do the same. They tied the sticks to Lily's broken arms and legs.  
  
"They're splints. They keep the bone from moving too much"  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
Sirius began to check Lily over for any other broken bones.   
  
"I think she's broken all her ribs on her left side... ok, and her right side she broke- OH MY MERLIN!" Sirius shouted and jumped away from Lily's prone form.  
  
"What is it?" James asked, as Sirius was pale.  
  
"Her... her rib... Where you kicked her... look..." Sirius stuttered and James crouched by Lily and moved her robes and lifted her shirt slightly. James all of a sudden felt nauseous.  
  
"Is... is that her rib?" James asked, and Sirius nodded. "C... Coming out of her side?" James asked and Sirius nodded again.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital wing as soon as possible. James, you carry her, you're the strongest. Peter, support her feet. I'll support her head. Okay, let's go" Sirius ordered. James moved over to her body and carefully picked her up, being careful not to touch her ribs. Peterlifted her feet and Sirius supported her head and they made their way up to Hogwarts.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Once inside they were faced with a problem. The only way to the hospital wing was through the great hall. It was currently breakfast time. Everyone would be there. They stopped just outside the doors.  
  
"What are we going to do?" James asked, looking at himself and the others. They were all covered with Lily's blood.  
  
"We have to take her to the hospital wing Prongs! even if it means going inot the great hall at breakfast!" Sirius said, and Peter nodded.  
  
"You're right Padfoot. Let's go" James agreed and they walked into the great hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that was short. and pointless. and stupid. i have writers block and i'm blaming it entirely on Amanda, so if you know "me" and you know her, abuse her for me, will you? Please review for me? these kind people did:  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Kimberly  
sirius' lover  
Lethal  
Eth da Man  
Krissia  
lunita  
LilyandJames4Life  
LilyandJames4Life  
LilyandJames4Life  
LilyandJames4Life  
Draco Malfoy's Kitten  
stardust  
Emili Potter  
applepie  
AmiAmiNSusu  
Time Twins  
gray frog  
Annie Girl  
Unkown  
Unkown  
helen the melon  
Chooch  
anon  
b-anchor  
hells angel  
Galadriel Shadow  
Drops Of Jupiter  
Smoky  
amysalinski2000  
Stardust Firebolt  
Enigma  
unonwn  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
lily evans potter  
Gryffpam  
Darling Lily Evans  
Annie Girl  
hi-dee-ho!  
Son-Gohan-4  
Bob the Fish  
Katy Kat  
Moya  
Lethal  
squirt  
Cassondra  
LilyandJames4Life  
LilyandJames4Life  
LilyandJames4Life  
LilyandJames4Life  
LilyandJames4Life  
LilyandJames4Life  
Lily-Cordelia  
Draco Malfoy's kitten  
Emili Potter  
Galadriel Shadow  
anon  
Stardust Firebolt  
Smoky  
Enigma  
b-anchor  
Say My Name  
UnforgivenChild  
Flame Fire  
stargirl  
  
WOW!!!!! thankyou soooooo much! okay, this chapter i have two points of interest.   
1) If you don't mind, what are your first names? even if it's not your real one, i want something to address people by, other than their pen names, you know?  
2) I'm starting a mailing list. If you want to be emailed when new chapters come up, just say so in your review leaving your email. people on the mailing list also will get 'cookies' (bits of chapters i haven't yet posted, or edited bits) just specify which or both.   
  
Please review for me. Remember it was the reviews that stopped me deleting this, which i am still considering doing. If you want to email me, my email is- the_mighty_aurora@hotmail.com or sir_smily_squirrel@hotmail.com both have msn messenger, but i use the squirrel one more frequently.   
please review for me : )  
  
-Aurora, who is the tittle in your i!  
  
(P.S- To those who haven't reviewed anything before and do not know how:  
if you click on the button below that says 'click to submit review' a little box will pop up, and you type your review in it. if you do not have an account, you can still have a review. this is just for the people who, like me at one stage, had no idea what happens when you click on the button. please review : ) ) 


	4. Misguided James

Author: Aurora  
  
Title: Happy Endings- HA!  
  
Chapter: 4/?  
  
Dedications: To Barbie and Minty, the kEwLi3z!!!11!1, who I hope will never change.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling... The plot is entirely mine, if you can find it. I am not making any money from this.  
  
Author's Note: Well. I have finally updated. Yes, I am completely aware it has been almost a year. I have had things going on. I've had assignments, I've had friend problems, I've had, and lost, my first boyfriend, I've been through times like Lily's going through. I've had friends who have been going through times like Lily's going through. I'll understand if none of my original followers read and review this, but I hope there are some of you left, and some new ones aswell Please review so I know there are still people out there who appreciate my work.The more reviews, the more I'll update, and given the amount of reviews I have at the moment, I'm going to be pretty demanding. There will be a guaranteed update at 150 reviews. Yes, I know this is a lot, but I have an average of 34.5 reviews per chapter so far, and I know you've been waiting for this. Please review.  
  
Always,  
  
-Rori  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Once inside they were faced with a problem. The only way to the hospital wing was through the great hall. It was currently breakfast time. Everyone would be there. They stopped just outside the doors.  
  
"What are we going to do?" James asked, looking at himself and the others. They were all covered with Lily's blood.  
  
"We have to take her to the hospital wing Prongs! even if it means going inot the great hall at breakfast!" Sirius said, and Peter nodded.  
  
"You're right Padfoot. Let's go" James agreed and they walked into the great hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James walked bravely into the great hall, carrying Lily's torso and head while Sirius supported her legs and Peter walked beside them like a member of the national guard.  
  
All the heads in the great hall turned simultaneously to the Marauders, and jaws dropped. The entire great hall was silent for a few seconds, then loud whispering and talking broke out. James, Sirius and Peter continued walking, still carrying Lily's fragile and broken body, until an obnoxious, nasal voice rang out.  
  
"James Potter! I didn't think you'd actually *kill* her!? What will my father say!? What will your father say!? What if I'm not allowed to marry you anymore!?!?", Nicola shouted and ran over to them. James shook with anger and a few tears fell from his eyes. Sirius sighed at Nicola's disgusting behaviour.  
  
"Would you like to come with us to the hospital wing? After all, you *are* her best friend", Sirius said sweetly and relished the look of distaste and disrespect on Nicola's face. Nicola picked up one of Lily's almost lifeless hands and dangled it by her fingertips, as if not wanting to get her muggleborn 'germs' on her.  
  
"Best friends!? With Lily Evans!? I don't think so! She's nothing but muggleborn scum! I don't even know why you're bothering to help her now. She's probably faking the whole thing. That's probably not even her real blood. You can buy fake blood down in Hogsmeade. This is just another pointless and stupid cry for attention-", Nicola said but was cut off by James' yelling.  
  
"SHE'S NOT STUPID AND THIS IS NOT A CRY FOR ATTENTION YOU STUPID BIMBO! SHE'S ONE OF THE FINEST HUMAN BEINGS IN THIS ROOM AND YOU WILL RESPECT HER LIKE YOU WOULD ANY PUREBLOOD!"  
  
The whole hall grew silent again, for no one had ever heard James yell at anyone like that, let alone his girlfriend. Nicola just smirked at him and dropped Lily's hand, which hung lifeless by her side.  
  
"Heh.. That's not what you were saying yesterday afternoon. I'll see you later, sweetie", Nicola said, and sashayed back to her seat, giggling with the other Gryffindor girls. James shook with rage and barely controlled himself.  
  
"Mr Potter! Mr Black! Mr Pettigrew! I believe you should be getting Miss Evans to the hospital wing. Allow me to escort you", Professor Dumbledore said as he walked over to the boys and Lily. James nodded hesitantly, feeling sure that today would be the day he finally would be expelled from Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore turned and walked out, with the Marauders following him, being careful not to move too hastily for fear they woudl hurt Lily even more. They reached the hospital wing quickly, taking shortcuts through rooms and portraits they had never seen before, with Sirius mentally noting to write them on the Marauders map. Madame Pomfrey ushered them in, having been floo messaged by Dumbledore beforehand. James layed Lily carefully on a bed and Madame Pomfrey quickly examined her, making disapproving and worried clucking sounds. She turned around to Sirius, James and Peter.  
  
"Go on now, shoo. You did well in bringing her here, but I need my concentration to heal her now, and when she regains conciousness, she's going to need time to rest and get better. You have to go", Madame Pomfrey said, with a small hint of regret at seeing these deeply concerned boys having to leave someone they took such good care bringing to her. James, Sirius and Peter simply nodded and walked out of the hospital wing and started to wlk back to their dormitories, still in stunned silence. Dumbledore cleared his throat and they all turned around.  
  
"I believe there are still matters regarding Miss Evans we need to talk about in my office. Mr Snape is already there with Mr Malfoy, and they're hoping to give us some insight into the situation aswell.", Dumbledore said soberly, without the usual glimmer in his eyes. James didn't glare and protest like he usually did when Snape or Malfoy were mentioned, he simply frowned and didn't say anything at all. Sirius and Peter looked at James, then each other, and frowned also, worried about James. Dumbledore sighed and gestured towards his office and the Marauders walked in silence behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the Marauders entered Dumbledore's room, they were interested little in the new objects that filled the shelves, or even the fact they would have to sit next to Snape and Malfoy. They were too filled with worry about Lily and being expelled to worry about such petty things. Dumbledore resumed his usual seat behind his desk and magicked some more chairs around his desk and gestured to the Marauders to sit. James sat on the very end, with Sirius in the middle next to Peter. Peter sat next to Severus Snape, with Lucius Malfoy sitting at the opposite end to James. Though they were little worried about the usual enemity, Dumbledore still noticed the tension and slight anger between the two houses, most evident with James and Lucius.  
  
"Severus, Lucius, we have just returned from the hospital wing... It appears Lily went through with her threats.", Dumbledore said sadly. Severus and Lucius tensed and looked deeply hurt, confusing the Marauders completely.  
  
"Please, Professor, tell me that she didn't kill herself. Please", Lucius said, anxiety and worry clearly evident in his voice. Dumbledore shook his head and sighed.  
  
"No, Lucius, she didn't kill herself, though it came close. She was barely living when Mr Potter, Black and Pettigrew brought her in. Madame Pomfrey is worried, but she'll be able to make Lily alright again."  
  
Lucius and Severus let out a sigh of relief and Lucius patted Severus on the back, comfortingly. James' anger finally got the better of him and he stood up and shouted.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!? What threats!? Why do they know about them!? Why are they even here!? They never liked her! They never did!", James shouted then sat down on his chair and started crying. Though he covered his face with his hands, his tears were more than evident to everyone in the room. Sirius and Peter put a comforting arm around his shoulders and sighed. Severus and Lucius looked baffled at James' display, but Lucius stood up and started shouting at James.  
  
"What would you know, Potter!? You wouldn't have noticed if she'd grown an extra arm unless it made her more attractive! You never noticed anything about her! You always teased her and picked on her and made life hard for her! Severus and I have done nothing but console her and wipe away her tears THAT YOU HAVE CAUSED! YOU'ER A SELF-CENTRED BASTARD WHO DOESN'T EVEN SEE PAST THE END OF HIS NOSE! DIDN'T YOU NOTICE HER TRIPS TO THE LIBRARY HAVE BECOME MORE FREQUENT!? SHE HASN'T BEEN IN THE LIBRARY! SHE'S BEEN IN THE SLYTHERIN DORMS WITH US! YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE SHE WAS GONE YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE! YOU'RE JUST A -"  
  
"QUIET!", Dumbledore shouted and cut Lucius off, "I'm sorry for yelling, but this is no time for arguments, but will everybody please calm down!?"  
  
Lucius sat down, breathing heavily and nodded. James wiped the tears from his eyes and glared at Lucius and nodded.  
  
"Good. In answer to your questions, Mr Potter, Lily Evans has written suicide goodbye notes to all people close to her. I believe when you return to your dormitory you will find them, as Severus and Lucius here did. Severus and Lucius are here because they came to alert me when I was at breakfast that Lily may try to commit suicide. They are here because they are friends of Lily and have possibly more right to be here than you do"  
  
"But.. But.. They're Slytherins!", James spluttered and spat out the word 'Slytherin' as if was something bitterly distasteful. Lucius smiled patronisingly at James.  
  
"Yes James, we *are* Slytherins, good observation", he said and James' face grew red with anger. Dumbledore sighed and stood up.  
  
"We are getting nowhere with this conversation. I suggest you all go have something to eat and take the day off to rest. I can imagine you have all had a very traumatising morning. I will talk to you all after classes finish or I will send word if anything important happens"  
  
The Marauders, Severus and Lucius nodded and stood up. Lucius leaned over and embraced Dumbledore, who wore the same shocked expression that the Marauders wore.  
  
"Thankyou Professor. Please make sure you take care of her. She means a lot to me", Lucius said, gestured to Severus and walked out, closely followed by Severus.  
  
The Marauders just left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well, that was the chapter, whether it was worth the wait or not. Please review. If there is a substantial lack of reviews, I don't think I'll bother continuing, because the chapters are getting harder and harder to write. Please review. Anonymous reviews are welcome. 


End file.
